


Space Nerd and Plant Boy (A Tale of Unlikely Superheroes, well barely Superheroes)

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Outer Space, Plant Boy! Phil, Space Nerd! Dan, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a nerd about space and one day he meets Plant Boy!Phil who shows him there are other galaxies then his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Nerd and Plant Boy (A Tale of Unlikely Superheroes, well barely Superheroes)

"-And the stars will be aligned perfectly tonight, and we might even be able to see Mars." He explains to his mother.

"Very cool, Daniel." His mother says, unenthusiastically Dan nods, he couldn't wait till this evening, when everything would fall into place.

That night, Dan sits under the stars, looking through his telescope all alone. He was always lonely, considering everyone deemed Dan a weird alien because he knew so much about space. It wasn't his fault that it was the only thing he could rely on. The only constant in his life. Yet, that night, seeing the big red planet in the sky, he wished he was up there, or for someone to finally understand him.

Dan wasn't much for fate or coincidences, maybe he was just hallucinating, but he swore he saw a boy planting flowers in the backyard. Dan quickly puts his favorite jumper, and a pair of pants, before heading outside to the cold spring morning. He saw the boy, his black hair contrasting with the light pink flower crown adorned on his head. The white jumper that somehow still hadn't gotten mess up yet, and the blue jeans all gave the flower boy some special look.

"Hello, why are you planting flowers in my backyard?" The plant boy looks up, getting up, and goes over to Dan. With a wave of the Plant Boy's hand, there appeared a black and blue flower crown. The boy giggles, places it on top of Dan's head, before taking the boy's hand and dragging him to the flower bed, and he continues to garden.

"Flowers are beautiful, just like you." Dan blushes. "That's why I'm planting flowers in your backyard, sir."

"What is your name?" Plant Boy looks at Dan confused. "Like what do people call you by? My name is Dan."

"I don't have a name. Back home, they just call me Plants." Dan nods, trying to think of a human name for this boy.

"Where is home?" Plants looks up.

"Up." Dan looks up to the sky, before understand, this boy is an alien with gardening powers.

"Woah, so you're an alien?" Phil shakes his head.

"That's an offensive term. But technically yes. I am from a planet a lot like this one, where everyone has a special power. I can do Planting stuff, and you can do something with space." Dan, who is now very confused, looks at Phil.

"I have powers? I'm not from there though."

"I gave you a crown, giving you some of my power, I was sent here to find you, and bring you back with me. Apparently you are very useful back on my planet." Dan couldn't believe it, and as Plants finished up his nice gardening, Dan realized he was going to space. "Dan, could you please wave your hand." Dan nods, doing so, opening up a rift. "Now come on, I have to get you to my planet before sundown, and since you're powers aren't developed, it's going to be a long walk."

So the two enter the rift, that Dan was still stunned he made. Plants explained that everything would make more sense once they got to his planet, that just sounded like a bucket full of letters to Dan. "I think I've finally come up with a name for you." Plants looks at Dan, starting to walk backwards to see the boy, before tripping over his own two feet. "Phil."

"Great, now I got a name. Let's keep walking." Says the boy, who immediately got up and started  to lead Dan through the never ending hallway of a rift. "God Dan, where are you trying to send us?"

"To your planet." Phil huffs.

"It shouldn't be this far." Until finally, a door appeared in sight. "Finally, took enough time." Phil opens the door, and there Dan was looking stupidly amazed. Phil was both right and wrong when he said his planet was much like earth. It seemed more futuristic, and more colorful. The colors were faded pastels, and it was so beautiful. Yet the people and things were similar to things seen on Earth. Still Dan was stunned.

Dan follows Phil through what seemed to be a town into a smaller suburban area. Phil knocks on the door, and it was soon opened. "PLANTS! What took you so long? We were very worried. Did you get the boy?" Phil walks in, Dan unsure of what to do.

"His powers aren't very developed yet, it took longer than I anticipated. Dan, you can come in." The boy steps into the space house, slightly disappointed when it looked pretty normal. "Oh and can you give me my crown back?" Dan nods, handing the flower crown to Phil.

"You want something to eat, it must've been a long day." Phil shakes his head.

"We gotta go see a couple people before it gets dark. Love you. Come on Dan." Phil and Dan walk back outside.

The sky was a lavender color, with no sun in sight. Dan assumed this planet did not have such thing, and adapted to live without it. Instead there were little yellow specs in the sky, giving light. They seemed like stars, but Dan knew that wasn't true.

Phil walks a couple streets down to where there was a house bigger than most of the others. Otherwise than that, it was the same as every other house. Phil nods on the door, again greeted happily but a man with a big smile.

"Is this the boy?" Phil nods, before the man comes out, and places his hands on Dan's face. "Such potential you have."

"Thanks. I'm-"

"Dan. I already know. Come in and I'll tell you and Plants the whole story." Dan and Phil walk into the house, sitting on the couch. "Last night, there was the alignment of the stars, something that only happens every hundred thousand years or so." Dan nods, already knowing that. He saw it, thousands of stars aligning in one huge line, it was breathtaking.

"Well legend says that if you wish on the Alignment of Stars it will come true. Yours did." Dan sat there. He almost wanted to laugh, because this all sounded so fake.

"So what am I doing here?"

"You have powers. They started to develop a little while before you wished on the stars. After that we knew we had to get someone to get you, and Plants has an adorable face, so we sent him." The man said. "You did a very good job, Plants. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir." Yet Dan was still in shock, more than shock. He had powers, like space powers. He could work for a space station and bring back information for them.

"So, Dan, we would like to have you stay here to get your powers more develop, because being on Earth has slowed the development down."

"Do I really have a choice?" Dan asks, already knowing the answer." Plants laughs.

"No not really, we assumed you would say yes anyway." The man, who is still unnamed, says.

"C'mon Dan, intergalactic space powers, and a cool nickname. How 'bout Space." Plants says.

"How about 'Dan'." Plants shrugs.

"So you are staying?" The man asks.

"I mean, am I really going to turn down intergalactic space powers?" Plants shakes his head, making another Flower Crown and putting it on Dan's head. It had the same colors of the old one.

"This is to contain your own powers." Dan smiles, as the Plant boy once again puts the flower crown on his brown hair.

As time slowly passed, and Dan's powers slowly developed, a lot of things changed. Dan, once he could, traveled back to Earth to realize a new family was now living in his house, and nobody actually cared about him much on Earth, but on Phil's planet, everybody cared. Phil's parents became somewhat his own, because he was always with the flower boy.

They would sit outside under the lavender sky, with the grass they could change colors along with the plants. "So how is everything going?" He asks Plants.

"Alright, nothing too exciting since all I do all day is garden, but it's okay because you are here." Dan moves closer to Phil, putting his arms around the boy's neck, and resting his head against Phil's back. "How are your powers?" Phil asks, seeming unfazed by the sudden closeness of the two.

"Finally they are almost fully developed." Dan says. "Seer says that when they are fully developed my hair is going to be some weird color or something."

"You need to listen more to what Seer tells you, or you'll be clueless through life." Plants says, he was the wiser of the two.

"Maybe I want to be clueless." And maybe then, Dan kisses Phil's neck.

"What was that?" Dan frowns, as Phil moves out of the boy's grasp.

"It's a kiss." Phil looks at Dan like he just gave him the plague. "It's to show affection. It isn't bad."

"We don't have those here." Dan makes an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Do you have love here?" Phil shakes his head, and gasps, because with a wave of a hand, Dan's hair change color, and a little portal opened to prove Dan's point on what love is.

"Your hair-"

"Shh." Phil watches with wide eyes. He never knew such emotion existed. Dan soon closes the portal. "Do you see what it is now?"

"Dan, can you…kiss me? Like they were doing in the thing." Phil moves closer to Dan. Dan places his hands on the Plant boy's face before kissing his lips. "Did Seer see that?"

"Probably not." Phil giggles, resting his forehead on Dan's.

"How's my hair? Is it awful?" The hair was mixes of blues, pinks, purples, and blacks. Like the galaxy itself.

"It's great, Space Nerd."

"What's that supposed to mean, Plant Boy."

"We sound like superheroes."

It was like Phil had entered his own little galaxy. One with Dan and love, and space travel. Travels only Dan would take him on in the middle of the night when Dan couldn't sleep. It was filled with bright colors instead of dull ones. Flowers blooming instead of dying. Plants and Space superheroes by their own terms. But really they would most likely die if they were trying to save someone from a fire.


End file.
